


See you later

by LuckyHELPful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ending was rushed at like four am, F/M, Fluff, I miss my otp, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Minor Character(s), Sad Malia, Stalia, but not really, stydia if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHELPful/pseuds/LuckyHELPful
Summary: Malia just wanted to say goodbye, but maybe it's more of a see you later.





	See you later

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love angsty stalia

They aren't together anymore, not really anyway. Though they haven't been for a long time. But tonight it doesn't matter, because Malia's standing there in his hospital room when he comes out the bathroom. Hair dripping wet from his shower onto the scrubs he asked for. Because there was no way in hell he was ever wearing one of those gowns again.

It's kind of a shock, Stiles knows Scott is with Kira, and Lydia's back in the hospital in a different ward, Liam and Corey are taking Mason home. And his dad said he'd be back in the morning after he delt with the mess at the sheriff station. (Which took some presuding because he didn't wanna leave his son in the hospital alone.) He figured he'd be alone except for maybe Melissa checking up on him later. 

"You know when you get glass removed from your shoulder I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to be up and moving. It could rip the stitches."

There's a book bag in her hand, and it looks pretty full. He doesn't ask her about it, instead he tries to shrug his shoulders at her comment. But the attempted action is meant with a sharp pain shooting through his injured wound. His face is scrunched up as he goes to place his hand on the area. Malia's bag is forgotten on the floor as she rushes forward in swift movements over to him. Stiles's hand doesn't reach his shoulder because Malia is there gripping his wrist. 

"Don't be an idiot and touch it, let me help." And then she's taking his pain, black lines pulsing through her veins.  They're touching actually touching. And it's not in a 'my mom's trying to kill you let me throw you out the way' type of touch. 

Malia doesn't notice until she stops leeching his pain, how warm he is.

A beat passes.

And then another.

She pulls back as time draws on, slowly dragging her hand away. The werecoyote misses his warmth, misses being able to touch him without having to pull away.  

Stiles clears his throat before speaking. "Thank. I wasn't expecting you here and I guess your presence just surprised me and I forgot about all the stitches in my arm."

Eventually it was gonna come up and she was gonna have to explain herself, she knew. Malia knew this was the human's way of asking her what she was doing here and that she couldn't just walt's right into his hospital room like it was nothing. She had rehearshed what she planned to say a million times. But staring at him drew her mind to a blank. So she did what he usually did, spoken the first think on her mind without filtering it. 

"My mom tried to kill us both and I'd feel more comfortable if tonight. Just for tonight we could forget the past few days and sleep together one last time. Like real sleep, not sex." 

It takes him a minute to process the words. Malia's standing in front of  him, asking to sleep together one last time. The urge to count his fingers is there clawing at him. But honestly if this is a dream Stiles doesn't want to wake up. He figured whatever they had or could of had. Whether it was a friendship or more was over the moment he walked out the car. The moment he left her to wonder what all had happened because he couldn't deal with himself. Couldn't deal with knowing Malia had known and kept it secret. How he had killed someone and it was eating him up alive but she was willing to brush it off. Like it was nothing.

So he walked out on her like she was nothing. And the first time they'd been back together and working together was hours earlier and now here Malia was. Maybe this was it, the road to repairing whatever they were. Even if they probably wouldn't be MaliaandStiles ever again, he'd settle for just Malia and Stiles.

"It's not as luxurious as my bed at but I'm sure we can make do." It's a good enough answer and Malia couldn't be more grateful that stiles likes to ignore the elephant in the room. The past week had been rough but right now none of that mattered. Or at least it wouldn't for a few more hours. She watched Stiles climb into the bed until he was on a comfortable enough position, that seemed to benefit his wound before joining him. 

As it turns out, he's right. It's not as luxurious as his bed, or hers or any type of bed she's been on. Their bodies can't help but press together in the small frame. Malia can work with this, she thinks before closing her eyes. 

+

She almost forgets why she's there, and why she brought a bookbag. Until she wakes up to Stiles' side of the bed being empty. It shoots alarms through her body until she realizes they're safe. And her mother is dead.  And he wasn't taken in while she was sleep.

She still has his scent and there's no trace of fear. Despite that Malia clammers out of her bed in search of her (ex-)lover. 

Lydia's hand is wedged into his when she finds him or well them. Stiles in a chair scooted up close to Lydia's bed. They're laughing, it's late must be at least 2 in the morning yet there they are. Something so innocent seems like such a intimate moment between them. She feels guilt watching them, like she's spying on a private moment. And with that comes heart ache that almost makes her head spin. 

They don't see her, too wrapped up in each other. It makes Malia almost want to be spotted, wants Stiles to follow her down the hallway back to his room. And it to her that it's not what it seems, that they're just two friends sharing a laugh and he's still madly in love with her.  But she makes it back, alone and uninterrupted. It doesn't matter it's time for her to go anyway.

+

Stiles finally makes it back to his hospital room. Leaving Lydia with a firm squeeze to her hand after she began to yawn and drift off. Malia's not in his bed is the first thing he notices. He'd think she was just in the bathroom or down in the cafeteria if it weren't for the fact her bag was missing too. She was there he knows it wasn't a hallucination he smelt cherry blossom and fresh air. What Malia always smells like. She's was too real to ever be an illusion. All he can think of is to call her.  

She answers in three rings, she always answers in three rings. But he's not meant with her cheery voice belting out his name. Dragging out the letters, this time it's just silent and he swears if it wasn't for the sound of breathing. He wouldn't be sure she's on the line at all. "Mal where'd you go?" There's concern and worry wrapped through his words. It makes, her close her eyes and lean her head against the window. She doesn't answer his question though, "I saw you in Lydia's room. Laughing and smiling, and happy. You deserve to be happy Stiles you're an amazing guy." 

"No. Lydia is just a friend Malia. I liked her a long time ago. Before-before us. I just felt the need to talk to her and make sure she was okay. Just come back to my room we can talk about it." He's pleading, and it's obvious there's still a longing to be StilesandMalia again. For him at least, maybe for both of them.

"I can't. I'm not even in beacon county anymore." 

"What? Malia where are you?"

"I'm with Braeden, a few weeks ago Derek went off looking for something or someone. He hasn't checked in so Braeden in five days so she's going to find him. And I'm going with them. Tonight was supposed to be a goodbye." He sucks in a sharp breath before replying, "Goodbye means forever. I think I'd feel better if you called it more of a ‘see you later’. So I know I'll see you again." It's sappy as hell and it makes her laugh a little, through the watery eyes and tight throat. 

"Okay then see you later it is," a beat passes before "goodnight Stiles, see you later." 

"Goodnight Mal, see you later." But neither of them are getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
